


Yes, Sir

by filthdumpster (Tamburlaine)



Series: After Idol Radio [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), BTOB
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bottom Wooyoung, Casual Sex, Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slutty Wooyoung, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, basically wooyoung and san seduce ilhoon, so many implied kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamburlaine/pseuds/filthdumpster
Summary: Wooyoung and San are in a relationship and decide to invite Ilhoon into their bed for one evening.or alternatively,Wooyoung gets the fucking of his life and San is a tease.





	Yes, Sir

Though he didn’t want to admit it to himself, Ilhoon was a little nervous. Any minute now San and Wooyoung should be knocking on his door, and Ilhoon didn’t know what to expect. Over the phone, San had said that they wanted to ask Ilhoon for advice. Tips on how to survive the idol industry, since they were so new to it and he was an experienced senior.

Still, Ilhoon couldn’t shake the feeling that they wanted something more. He was pretty good at telling when someone was attracted to him, and he had no doubt about these two.

The doorbell rang and interrupted his musings. Ilhoon let them in, Wooyoung and San all sunny smiles and polite bows and excited gushing about the apartment.

“This is so cool”, San said as he passed through the kitchen.

Wooyoung followed on his heels but kept constantly throwing glances over his shoulder back at Ilhoon. “Of course it is, it’s Ilhoon-hyung’s.”

“Thank you”, Ilhoon said, hid his smile when they walked into his bedroom. He leaned against the door frame and watched them investigate every corner, pick up his knick-knacks on the dresser and admire his spacious bed. “Do you guys want anything to drink?”

“No, we are good”, San said and turned to face him. Wooyoung was dragging his fingers over the satin comforter. “We just wanted to see hyung again. I hope we aren’t disturbing.”

“Not at all”, Ilhoon said. “Should we move to the living room?”

Wooyoung sat down on the bed. “It’s so soft”, he said and pulled himself into the center of it so that he could lay his head down on the pillows. “It’s just for you?”

Ilhoon chuckled and walked over to San, who was looking at Wooyoung with unabashed fondness. “Most of the time.”

San glanced at him, and Ilhoon didn’t hide the fact that he knew what they were doing. Ilhoon sat down at the foot of the bed and waited as San sat down at an appropriate distance from him.

“What did you want to talk about?”

San glanced at Wooyoung, who had propped himself up on one elbow. “We are dating”, San said quickly. Ilhoon looked between them and nodded. He should have known.

“Okay. Why are you telling me?” Ilhoon wondered if maybe he had misread the situation; if the boys were actually looking for advice.

San put a stop to his doubts.

“Well, since Idol Radio, Wooyoungie won’t stop gushing about you.” San did a poor imitation of Wooyoung: “Ilhoon is so hot. Ilhoon is so confident. Ilhoon would probably be amazing in bed.”

Wooyoung punched San in the arm with an indignant shout. Neither of them noticed Ilhoon clearing his throat. They were straight-forward, he couldn’t deny that.

“And what about you?” Ilhoon asked San. The surprise disappeared in a flash from his eyes, replaced by the cocky assuredness he had displayed in the garden studio as well.

“I agree with him. And I would love to see Wooyoung getting fucked by hyung.” San sat with his back straight and chin firm, eyes locked on Ilhoon’s. And Ilhoon felt his heartbeat pick up. San addressed Wooyoung sharply, as if it was a command, “Come here.” Wooyoung crawled over to his side, and Ilhoon realized it was one.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Wooyoung-ah?” Ilhoon asked kindly. Wooyoung’s eyes were dancing with anticipation, but he simply bit his lip in reply.

San pulled Wooyoung in front of himself, almost onto his lap. He smirked and tugged at Wooyoung's shirt lapel. "What are you being shy for now? You were so excited to show Ilhoon-hyung what a good boy you can be."

Wooyoung turned his face away to hide his blush, but San grabbed his chin to make him look at Ilhoon. Ilhoon chuckled at the display, unsure if Wooyoung's bashfulness was genuine or for show. Probably both. Whichever, it was working, making Ilhoon's dick grow hard. He had never before stepped into such an established dynamic and he couldn't wait to find his place in it.

Ilhoon reached out and stroked his finger across Wooyoung's glossy bottom lip. "There's no need to be shy." 

Wooyoung nodded, eyes big, and licked Ilhoon's finger. When Ilhoon didn't pull away, he got bolder, and took the finger in his mouth and sucked.

"See how good he is?" San murmured, hand now grasping the back of Wooyoung's neck. Ilhoon hummed and added a finger, pushed them further in towards Wooyoung's throat. "At least right now."

Wooyoung glared at San, and Ilhoon chuckled.

"If he behaves I'll give him a reward", Ilhoon said and removed his fingers. Wooyoung tried to follow, but San's grip kept his head in place. "Does that sound good?"

"Yes", Wooyoung said quickly, then winced when San harshly squeezed his neck.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes,  _ hyung _ . You're mean", Wooyoung accused with a petulant pout, glaring at San. 

San smirked. "You like it when I'm mean."

Wooyoung surged to kiss him, messy and passionate, confirming San's words.

Ilhoon watched them make out, rubbing himself lightly over his pants. The two boys were so hot, he would have been happy just watching them.

Wooyoung turned to look at Ilhoon, while San moved to kiss his neck. Wooyoung breathed heavily as San worked bruises on his skin.

"Do you wanna fuck me, hyung?" Wooyoung asked, and Ilhoon should have been embarrassed by how fast he nodded. San was looking at him, mouth still attached to Wooyoung's neck. He opened the buttons of Wooyoung's shirt one at the time, slowly revealing more skin. Ilhoon's eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw the bruises and bite marks that decorated Wooyoung's chest.

Ilhoon moved closer to touch. He could feel both Wooyoung and San stare at him as he traced a bruise on Wooyoung's side.

"Don't worry, hyung", Wooyoung said, sounding entirely too pleased, "he looks almost as bad." Ilhoon glanced at San, who with an indulgent smile was stroking Wooyoung's hair affectionately.

"Almost", he conceded and moved back to pull Wooyoung's shirt off him completely. "Hyung, how do you want us?"

Ilhoon crawled closer, forcing Wooyoung to lean back on the bed. Ilhoon hovered over him, taking in his needy expression and glossy eyes. "I want to fuck you", Ilhoon said, then turned his head towards San. "And if it's okay with you, I want you to fuck me."

San's grin widened. "More than okay."

Ilhoon kissed him. San was greedy, immediately tangling his hand in Ilhoon's locks, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue against Ilhoon's.

A whine from Wooyoung broke them apart, and San chuckled, cooed at his neediness. When that only seemed to turn Wooyoung on more, Ilhoon took Wooyoung's wrists in a tight grip and pushed them against the sheets.

“Already forgetting to behave?” Ilhoon smiled down at Wooyoung, who looked torn between staying pliant or moving in for a kiss, damn the consequences. His hesitation saved him. Ilhoon took mercy and leaned down to kiss him, despite the huff from San that clearly scolded him for being soft on Wooyoung.

Wooyoung’s kisses were sloppy and desperate, challenging until Ilhoon bit into his bottom lip. Wooyoung moaned and let off, allowing Ilhoon to take control of the pace and strength of the kiss.

“Puppies need to be put in their place when they don’t behave”, San purred, his voice right next to Ilhoon’s ear. “To remind them of who their master is.” Ilhoon’s dick twitched at San’s tone, and underneath him, Wooyoung shivered. “Isn’t that right, hyung?”

Ilhoon bit down on Wooyoung’s bottom lip and held it between his teeth as he pulled up from the kiss. Wooyoung whined, neck stretching to follow, and the back of his head hit the mattress with a thud when Ilhoon let go.

“Yes”, Ilhoon said, eyes fixed on Wooyoung’s tongue brushing over his reddened lips. “I want you to prepare me for San’s dick. Can you do that, Wooyoung-ah?”

Wooyoung nodded, but San spoke. “He would love to eat you out. He would beg for you to let him. Wouldn’t you, puppy?” San carded his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair. Wooyoung glanced at him before fixing his eyes on Ilhoon again.

“Please let me eat you out, hyung. I promise to make it good. Please. I’ll do anything if you let me.”

In what world would Ilhoon say no? But he glanced at San, who was smirking, one eyebrow raised as if he knew Ilhoon would make it easy for Wooyoung, and well, Ilhoon never backed down from a challenge. He looked down at Wooyoung, who licked his lips.

“I don’t think that was very convincing. Do you, San-ah?”

“No, not convincing at all, hyung.”

Ilhoon leaned in closer so that he could lower his voice. “You’ll do anything for us anyway, Wooyoung-ah. So that is an empty promise.”

Wooyoung frowned, mind busy trying to come up with something, and Ilhoon nearly cooed. Next to him, San tried hard to hide the fondness in his eyes, but his hand moved to Wooyoung’s chest. He brushed his nipples lightly, pressed down on the bite mark just above the left one. Wooyoung gasped, eyes snapping down it.

“I promise I’ll behave, I’ll be perfect, I won’t say a word if you let me eat you out. Hyungie, please. Please.”

“So needy”, Ilhoon mumbled and pulled away. The teasing hadn’t managed it, but at that, Wooyoung’s eyes filled with tears. Ilhoon hurried back to him and kissed him. “Don’t worry. I’ll let you put your mouth on me. I just need to get out of my clothes first”, he whispered against Wooyoung’s lips. “You are so good, I’m not leaving you.”

“Okay”, Wooyoung answered, but his eyes were still worried when Ilhoon stood up. He was distracted by San, who took Ilhoon’s place and straddled Wooyoung.

“Poor baby”, San said and kissed him, softer than Ilhoon had seen him yet. “There is no way Ilhoon-hyung would walk away from you when you begged so prettily.” Wooyoung moaned when San ground their hips together. Ilhoon rushed to get out of his clothes. “Though you shouldn’t lie. Promising you’ll behave.”

“I will”, Wooyoung said adamantly. He pulled San’s shirt off him and tossed it on the floor. Ilhoon joined them on the bed again, eyes raking across San’s back, taking in the scratch marks on his shoulder blades.

San chuckled and kissed Wooyoung’s nose. “We’ll see about that.” He straightened and watched Ilhoon. “I think he’s comfortable like this”, he said and gestured towards Wooyoung’s face. Ilhoon nodded and kissed Wooyoung before throwing a leg over his head.

“Tap my leg twice if it gets too much”, Ilhoon said, supporting himself with his hands on Wooyoung’s chest, facing San.

“It won’t”, Wooyoung replied, hands already pressing on Ilhoon’s thighs to pull him closer.

“Puppy,  _ behave _ ”, San said sharply.

“Fine. I’m sorry. Hyung. I’ll tap twice.”

Ilhoon could hear the pout in Wooyoung’s voice and when he met San’s gaze, San rolled his eyes and ground his hips down, drawing out a moan from Wooyoung. Ilhoon cut it off by finally sitting down properly on Wooyoung’s face.

Wooyoung began licking, tongue leaving wet stripes over his hole, teasing at Ilhoon’s rim without pushing in yet, and Ilhoon relaxed into the feeling. He still supported himself on his thighs, not wishing to completely suffocate Wooyoung, but he couldn’t deny that the heavy breaths Wooyoung pulled through his nose were a turn on.

San leaned forwards, hips still rolling against Wooyoung’s, and Ilhoon met him for a kiss. San’s hand came behind Ilhoon’s head, and Ilhoon gave him control of the kiss, opened his mouth for San to explore.

“How does it feel, hyung?” San asked without pulling away.

“Amazing”, Ilhoon said and pinched Wooyoung’s nipples. The boy moaned, so incredibly responsive. “You are lucky to have him. He is lucky to have you.” San smiled into the kiss, and there was that fondness in his eyes again. Wooyoung pressed his tongue inside Ilhoon, and Ilhoon dropped his head.

It was getting increasingly more difficult to focus on anything but the assault on his hole. Wooyoung, who was most likely light-headed from lack of oxygen, didn’t ask for a break, intent on impressing Ilhoon.

San shuffled further down Wooyoung’s body to undress first Wooyoung, then himself. Ilhoon watched him with hooded eyes. San moved slowly, though he was as hard as Ilhoon. In the bedside table, he found lube and condoms and placed them within reach before joining them. He pulled Ilhoon in for a kiss and grabbed Wooyoung’s leaking dick. In response, Wooyoung buried his tongue further inside Ilhoon.

Ilhoon broke the kiss with San. “Can I stretch him open?” For some reason, it felt right to ask San for permission. Just like he would ask if he wanted to leave a mark on Wooyoung or call him puppy. There were some things, Ilhoon felt, San had a claim to even more than Wooyoung himself.

“Of course.” San twisted his wrist. Wooyoung’s moan was muffled.

Ilhoon ground down, completely shutting off Wooyoung’s access to air. Eager, so very eager, Wooyoung pressed in closer and reached his tongue as far as it could go. Ilhoon let him keep going until Wooyoung’s thighs started shaking, then sat up on his knees and got off to be able to look at Wooyoung.

Wooyoung’s chest rose and fell as he pulled in shaky breaths through his mouth. His lips were red, his chin and cheeks shiny with spit. His eyes were a little glossy and immediately sought out San, who cradled his jaw gently in his hand.

“Such a good puppy”, San murmured, his other hand still steadily jerking Wooyoung off. “You are so messy, look at you.” Wooyoung leaned into San’s touch. “You would rather choke yourself than disappoint hyung, wouldn’t you?” Wooyoung nodded. His hand reached for Ilhoon, who took it and brought it to his lips. “Come for hyung, show him how much you loved it.”

It was the words rather than San’s hand that made Wooyoung come with a broken wail. San kept pumping him through it, using the come to make the slide easier.

Ilhoon kissed down Wooyoung’s hand and wrist, across his shoulder, up his neck, and to his lips. They were almost slippery, probably numb, and completely unable to respond to Ilhoon’s kisses the way they had earlier.

Ilhoon enjoyed the taste of himself on Wooyoung’s tongue. “So perfect.”

“Hyungie is”, Wooyoung mumbled in reply.

“Rest time is over, puppy”, San spoke up and wiped his hand on Wooyoung’s stomach. “Hyung wants to fuck you still.”

Ilhoon expected Wooyoung to complain or protest, but for once he did as San asked and rolled over without a smart comment. He got on his elbows and knees, though his legs were still shaking. When Ilhoon didn’t move, Wooyoung looked up at him with big eyes.

“Do you not want to fuck me anymore, hyung?”

Ilhoon groaned and ignored San’s amused glance. While San kneeled in front of Wooyoung, Ilhoon moved behind him and reached for the lube. He slicked up two fingers and pushed one of them inside, encouraged by the long moan Wooyoung let out. His own hole clenched around nothing.

“If I asked you to be quiet, could you manage that?” San teased Wooyoung with a hand gripping his hair to hold his head up. Ilhoon pulled out his finger and inserted two instead, forcing another groan out of Wooyoung. San smacked his lips in mock disappointment. “I guess I’ll have to help you with that then”, he said and guided his dick to Wooyoung’s mouth.

While Ilhoon worked Wooyoung steadily open, San fucked his mouth. Wooyoung’s lips were still tired from eating out Ilhoon, but he held perfectly still as San used his hold on his hair as leverage to fuck his dick in and out of Wooyoung’s throat.

The sight was almost too much for Ilhoon and he pushed in a third finger. He met San’s eyes over Wooyoung’s back. “Kiss me”, San ordered and leaned forward, sliding his dick in until Wooyoung’s nose pushed against his stomach. Ilhoon complied hungrily and kept working his fingers at a rapid pace, enjoying the wet sounds they made. San nipped at his lips, and between them, Wooyoung was shaking, all sounds muffled by the dick in his throat.

San broke the kiss first, eyelids heavy and breathing shallow. “I really want to fuck you, hyung. Now.”

Ilhoon nodded. “Yes, please.”

He pulled his fingers out from Wooyoung at the same time that San removed his dick and finally let Wooyoung breathe. Wooyoung’s limbs were unable to hold him up anymore. He fell onto his stomach and coughed between desperate breaths. San stroked his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair.

“You really are behaving today”, he praised, and Ilhoon stroked his hands down Wooyoung’s back in a light massage to calm him down. “Such a good boy for us. Just breathe puppy. Are you okay?” Wooyoung nodded, and they helped him turn around onto his back.

Wooyoung was hard again. His eyes met Ilhoon’s. “Fuck me, hyung”, he said, voice wrecked and barely audible. His knees fell to the side to expose his hole to Ilhoon, who had to squeeze his dick so as not to come right then and there.

Ilhoon glanced at San, who didn’t seem worried as he pushed one last kiss to Wooyoung’s lips before shuffling to the feet of the bed. He ripped open one of the condom packets and slid the condom on Ilhoon’s dick with ease.

“You heard him”, he said. “He wants you to fuck him.”

“Please”, Wooyoung echoed. Ilhoon raised Wooyoung’s thigh towards his chest to get a better angle, and San grabbed the other one to mirror his action. With San pressed against his side, Ilhoon finally pushed inside of Wooyoung.

He had to stop once he was fully inside, couldn’t keep going lest he come right away. While he gathered his breath, and let Wooyoung gather his breath, San opened the other condom packet. Ilhoon shivered when he felt three lubed fingers at his hole, and stayed still as San made sure he was loose enough.

There were small bruises on Wooyoung’s hips, and when Ilhoon grabbed them, his fingers matched perfectly with the blue spots. He pressed down and enjoyed the moan torn from Wooyoung’s abused throat.

“It’ll be like we are fucking him together, at the same time”, San said, chin resting on Ilhoon’s shoulder. Ilhoon’s grip tightened and he pulled out an inch, trying to get the intense pressure to lessen around his dick. “Maybe next time, I can prepare him properly, and we can actually take him together.”

“I bet he would love it”, Ilhoon said. His orgasm had retreated and he longed to just start fucking into the pliant body underneath him. San removed his fingers and Ilhoon forced himself to relax knowing what was coming.

His moan didn’t stop until San had bottomed out. Ilhoon felt like he would explode, with Wooyoung wrapped around him and San deep inside of him. San held his hips as he began slowly moving.

“How does it feel, hyung?”

“Unbelievable.” Ilhoon carefully matched San’s movements, so that when San pulled back, he did too, and when San pushed inside of him, he took that momentum and used it to fuck into Wooyoung. Wooyoung’s hands were clutching the sheets, tearing it off the mattress.

“You look so pretty like this, hyung”, San whispered and kissed Ilhoon’s neck. Ilhoon turned his head and captured San’s lips in a kiss. His grip tightened around Wooyoung’s hips. “Let’s fuck him properly. Together.”

It took them a few tries to perfect their tempo, but when they did, Ilhoon felt himself tumbling towards his orgasm. San spared him no mercy as he rammed into him, and Ilhoon did his best to give it all and more to Wooyoung.

Wooyoung was crying from oversensitivity, dick leaking again, unable to close his lips and stop the moans and whimpers punched out of him with every thrust. He came first, shooting across his shivering abs.

Behind him, Ilhoon could hear San’s groan rumble in his chest as he came, hips stilling inside Ilhoon. That, and Wooyoung’s ass clenching around him, made Ilhoon come too. The orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. Once his sight returned and his heart began beating again, his thighs were shaking.

San pulled out first with a quiet hiss. Ilhoon followed carefully and immediately moved to snuggle into Wooyoung’s side. With one hand he wiped Wooyoung’s tear-stained cheeks, with the other he pulled off his condom and tossed it on the floor, hoping that it didn’t land on anyone’s clothes.

San slid up on Wooyoung’s other side and put his arm around Wooyoung’s middle, careful to avoid the come stains drying on his skin.

“Should I get a towel?” Ilhoon asked.

Wooyoung shook his head. “I don’t care. I just want cuddles.”

“And praise?” San asked, fond and teasing in equal measure. Wooyoung grinned and snuggled up to him. He managed to get his head on San’s arm, forehead against his shoulder, and San stroked his side and whispered gentle praises to him. He glanced at Ilhoon when Ilhoon got up.

Ilhoon threw away the used condom, got a towel from the bathroom and dabbed it under the faucet, then retrieved a water bottle from the fridge. He knew they would all feel better later if they cleaned up now. Gently, he patted down Wooyoung’s body first, then offered the towel to San. Wooyoung emptied almost half the bottle, and San and Ilhoon shared the rest of it.

When Ilhoon laid down behind Wooyoung, the youngest was almost back to himself. He glanced at Ilhoon with a smile and kissed him determinedly, though his lips sometimes missed Ilhoon’s.

“Still numb?” Ilhoon asked. Wooyoung nodded with a proud grin. San and Ilhoon exchanged an amused glance, and Ilhoon pulled San into a kiss as well.

“You promised me a reward, hyung”, Wooyoung said, still greedy for attention. Ilhoon squeezed his hip and laid down, chest to Wooyoung’s back. Over his head, Ilhoon could see San, pressed into Wooyoung’s front.

“If you behave, yes. And did you?”

Wooyoung thought about it, then sighed. “I guess not. Not all the time.”

San kissed him on the forehead to wipe away his frown. “And that’s why I love you.”

Wooyoung grumbled inaudibly, more and more back to his usual self. “Well… If I can’t get a reward, maybe we could get some ice cream? Hyung, do you have ice cream. Please?”

Ilhoon pushed himself up with a laugh. “Alright, ice cream it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wooyoung and San were so enamored with Ilhoon during Idol Radio (tbf all of Ateez was) so here's this piece of filth to celebrate the Ateez comeback!
> 
> if u enjoyed this and want to thank me or commission something, u could buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/tamburlaine) ♡


End file.
